Many engines utilize and operate on the principal whereby the energy of an expanding gas during a combustion process is used to produce mechanical work typically driving a piston. This process is utilized in an internal combustion engine.
The present invention has been devised to offer a useful alternative to present gas driven mechanical oscillators of this general kind by utilizing physical principals in a different way to the customarily accepted techniques and methods for converting the energy of an expanding gas into mechanical work.